<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Frozen Toes by MissTheOldYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322562">With Frozen Toes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheOldYou/pseuds/MissTheOldYou'>MissTheOldYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Corner Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Top Corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ahn Si Joon, Cute Heo Do Hyung, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheOldYou/pseuds/MissTheOldYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do-Hyung thinks he’s the luckiest man alive on this Christmas Eve. </p><p> </p><p>—-<br/>I do not own the Top Corner manga nor do I own any of these characters. This is purely fanfiction :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Do Hyung/ Ahn Si Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Corner Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Frozen Toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only rated teen because there’s a few instances where there is swearing, but not too many. Also posted on Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Do-Hyung watched as his breath became a visible white in the chilly air. His gloved hands were jammed into his coat pockets as he trudged down the chilly street. Winter boots kicked at passing mounds of snow, every so often stomping on particularly squishy looking patches.</p><p> </p><p>      He was quickly regretting his decision to walk all the way to Si Joon's home in this weather. Who was he kidding? Do-Hyung could never regret anything that had to do with his little boyfriend. He knew how excited Si Joon was about his promised surprise.</p><p> </p><p>      Honestly, the surprise wasn't actually anything impressive. Do-Hyung had planned on taking his boyfriend for a walk to look at all the Christmas lights that decorated the expensive houses located only a few blocks away from where Si Joon lived. If he was taking anyone else on a date like this, Do-Hyung would've been a bit nervous. Forcing your boyfriend to march through wet snow while looking at the houses of people who have more money than you would've been a gamble for most people. Luckily he was dating an angel.</p><p> </p><p>       Si Joon is easily impressed. He'd be happy if his boyfriend only gave him a hug for Christmas. Do-Hyung knew that Si Joon would love looking at the lights just because they got to see them together. His boyfriend wouldn't mind walking through the snow as long as he was able to sneak his frozen toes under Do-Hyung's warm legs later, probably while under blankets watching old Christmas movies. It's A Wonderful Life was their most likely choice, heavily influenced by the smaller of the two, he was a sucker for George Bailey.</p><p> </p><p>     Do-Hyung also knew that his boyfriend wouldn't guess what he had in store. Si Joon was a man of logic. A compact Einstein with doe eyes and dark hair. He most likely was assuming that the surprise would be a soccer related gift, which would have been a smart guess. He had gone back and forth with himself contemplating whether to purchase a new soccer ball or a pair of work out pants but eventually decided to be fucking sap and do something sentimental. It was their first Christmas Eve together.</p><p> </p><p>        Thinking of Si Joon always made time move by faster and soon enough he was at the front door of his destination. Tugging his grey hat further onto his head he prepared himself and the speech he would say once he was allowed inside.</p><p> </p><p>      The door was flung open before Do-Hyung had the chance to even knock. His speech forgotten. Of course Si Joon was waiting. His smart ass boyfriend probably figured out the exact amount of time it would've taken him to walk over, even taking into account the weather conditions in his mental equation. What a nerd.</p><p> </p><p>      "Do-Do! Get inside, get inside you must be so cold!" Si Joon hugged him and started walking backwards inside of the house, literally tugging Do-Hyung inside with him.</p><p> </p><p>     He found himself seated on a small bench beside the door as he with the help of his boyfriend's tiny hands unlaced his snowy boots. He didn't want to track any wetness indoors.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thanks for coming and picking me up though, I-I really appreciate it." His now pink faced companion all but whispered, clearly a tad embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>      "S'not a big deal, it was my idea remember?" He pushed a bit of hair out of Si Joon's eyes. "Don't get too comfortable. We're gonna be heading outside in a bit so you'll have to brave through the weather with me."</p><p> </p><p>        A smile climbed up his boyfriend's face and made its home there. Right where it belonged.  Si Joon's eyes looked like stars, gold and shinning at the idea of going on an adventure.</p><p> </p><p>        "Really? I gotta get my coat!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't forget a hat and gloves too nerd!" He called after his disappearing lover. Good. We're off to a good start.</p><p> </p><p>        Only a couple of minutes managed to sneak by before Si Joon returned. A comically large coat lay unzipped over a cute light blue sweater. A yellow hat was pulled over his head with a few clumps of hair sticking out from under it. Why did his boyfriend have to be so cute? He even had a pair of gloves in that matched his hat.</p><p> </p><p>        "Can you zip me up?" Si Joon asked before giving a slight giggle. "You know how hard it can be to do the zipper with gloves on."</p><p> </p><p>      "I seem to manage just fine. C'mere I'll fix you up." Do-Hyung couldn't help but tease him, he loved to see how red he could make his boyfriend. He also loved when Si Joon was either nervous or embarrassed. His golden eyes would bounce around the room looking anywhere but at his Do-Do.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah yeah just zip me up." The boy said while trying to hide his smile.</p><p> </p><p>      Do-Hyung made quick work of getting himself ready to once again face the winter air. When both were bundled up he took Si Joon's smaller hand and lead him out the door and onto the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>      "So are you gonna tell me where we're heading? Or is that still a surprise?" </p><p> </p><p>     "Let's just keep the suspense, we're not too far from where we're headed anyway."</p><p> </p><p>      Si Joon ran his thumb up and down the back of Do-Hyung's hand. A normal thing for couples to do. Yet, it made the taller's head spin.</p><p> </p><p>        'He's holding my hand. Si Joon is holding my hand. Si Joon chose to hold my hand. Si Joon chose to hold my hand on Christmas Eve.'</p><p> </p><p>        Sometimes Do-Hyung felt like the luckiest man on Earth. And yeah, okay, every guy claims to feel that way when talking about their significant other but he knew that he took that title. Let's just look at the facts here. The first being that he was dating a literal genius, Si Joon had an IQ so high it was insane. The boy legit calculates everything. The second being that he gets to date his teammate, Do-Hyung was lucky enough to have convinced Si Joon to play on his soccer team before they even knew each other and now they get to see each other practically everyday during practices, games, and extra soccer lessons/ writing days. On writing days he would help Si Joon write his novel, they adjusted the story and plot so that their classmate and his boyfriend's ex-crush was no longer the main focus. The third reason being how fucking adorable Si Joon is, looks like a gift from the heavens that was sent to brighten the day of others. He had eyes of liquid gold and a cute little body that made people want to coddle him. Yet, underneath was an athlete with a leaner build than most, he wasn't nearly as fragile as he looks. Finally the real reason why he felt so lucky was because Si Joon likes him back and pretty soon Do-Hyung planned to make his boyfriend officially fall in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>       They hadn't said 'I love you' yet, but Heo Do-Hyung knew he was in love with Ahn Si Joon. Probably had been from the moment he later eyed on him. It was also why he chased down the little guy before even knowing him, Do-Hyung would never admit it but he knew his fate was sealed the moment he saw Si Joon on his bike.</p><p> </p><p>      A quiet silence filled the air. Not that either minded, they were comfortable and happy just being next to each other. The circular motions continued on Do-Hyung's hand reminding him that Si Joon was still giving him attention. Still choosing him.</p><p> </p><p>      Do-Hyung knew that he didn't get along with others easily. Anyone could tell this by his lack of friends and the way his team tended to gravitate towards anywhere that wasn't near him. But, after Si Joon came along things started getting better. He wasn't lonely anymore. The short boy put up with all of his crap, not that they never fought, they do. They eventually work things out between one another and move on from their. Si Joon is patient but not a push over, he's kind and thoughtful, smart and a hard worker, and his.</p><p> </p><p>     "Lights!" Si Joon breathed out, his grip tightened around the other's hand. "You took me to see lights!"</p><p> </p><p>      "Figured someone had to walk around and make putting all of 'em up worth the rich people's time." Do-Hyung loved the glee in the smaller's voice.</p><p> </p><p>     From there they walked down the sidewalk admiring Christmas lights donned upon fancy homes. Si Joon pointing out particular decorations that he enjoyed, like the lights that changed colors or the snowmen that rested in their yards. Some obviously built by children, others that looked as though parents wanted a perfect snowman and decided to just do the job themselves. The last one was Do-Hyung's hypothesis to how some looked a little too nice.</p><p> </p><p>      Their hands stayed clasped together. Sometimes of boy would tug the other closer to whisper in their ear or would readjust their grip but neither wanted to let go.</p><p> </p><p>     Do-Hyung didn't care about the lights, really. Sure they were pretty and yeah they probably took some tome and effort but what he actually wanted to see was the way those lights reflected onto the nerd's face. He loved the subtle glow of blue, red, or green that kiss Si Joon's skin. It was even better than he could have imagined.</p><p> </p><p>       He had imagined this day for quite a while. Sometimes he would dream about it. More often than sometimes, for two weeks he dreamt of this day and what he would do. He dreamt that Si Joon would blush the entire time, too shy to make conversation. He dreamt the opposite where they would walk and talk the entire night away. He dreamt that after their night out they would reach Si Joon's home and there on the doorstep they would kiss when dropping his boyfriend off. He even had a dream or two about being invited inside and doing a bit -a lot- more than just kissing. Honestly he would have been happy with either of those coming true.</p><p> </p><p>       "You know," Si Joon broke their silence and slowly came to a stop in front of some random house, "This means a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p>       "Ahn-"</p><p> </p><p>       "No one has ever done something like this for me before, Heo."</p><p> </p><p>      "Ahn-Babe, they're just lights."</p><p> </p><p>      "They're not just lights!" Si Joon's voice raised and wavered, his grip tightened. "This about more than just Christmas lights, you went out of your way for me. Heck! You even literally went out of the way and walked to my home just to walk some more when I know your feet have got to be soaked. It means a lot to me that you would go through all this trouble."</p><p> </p><p>        "You know I'd do anything for you and I don't mind my boots being flooded, I'm wearing some thick ass socks."</p><p> </p><p>       Laughter bubbles out of his boyfriend's throat and spilled into the open air. Sounding much better than any Christmas carol that Do-Hyung had ever heard. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and tucked a yellow head onto his chest. Suddenly, neither of them felt cold. A muffled sound came from Si Joon.</p><p> </p><p>       "Hold on, can't even hear you with you all smooshed against me like that." Do-Hyung found himself slightly laughing and pulled himself back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>     "Heo."</p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah? That's my name."</p><p> </p><p>      "I think-I think I might love you."</p><p> </p><p>        Do-Hyung stopped laughing.</p><p> </p><p>    "I know we're dating but you don't- don't have to say it back if you're not ready. I just wanted to-"</p><p> </p><p>      "I love you too, Ahn." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>       There they stood, practically in a stranger's driveway embracing each other. Whispering their mutual adoration with frozen toes and cold fingers they gripped one another. Neither wanting to let go. Both thinking they were the most lucky man alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The good thing about writing for a fandom without anything is that I get to use whatever cliches I want, because there aren’t any other fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>